


blood-stained sheets in the shape of your heart

by imsodumbmister



Series: Bandom One-Shots [2]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Meetings, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Meet-Cute, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsodumbmister/pseuds/imsodumbmister
Summary: this is where it startsthis is where it will endhere comes the moon againhere comes the moon again~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~awkwardvampiremeetcuteawkwardvampiremeetcuteawkwardvamp--
Relationships: Marilyn Manson/Trent Reznor
Series: Bandom One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	blood-stained sheets in the shape of your heart

Ever since he was a small child, Michael Trent Reznor had always been terrified of vampires, to an unusual, almost unhealthily extreme point. Trent's mother had tried time and time again throughout her son's childhood to convince him that the blood-drinking supernatural creatures of the night commonly known as vampires weren't real, and it had mainly worked. But twenty-year-old Trent, thin and vulnerable with big green-brown eyes and long greasy black hair, still flinched when someone mentioned vampires, and that would probably never change.

Or at least that's what he had thought. Until he had stumbled upon a real life coven of vampires. It sounded ridiculous, yes. But this was a real-life coven of vampires. He stared at them with huge eyes. A girl with black and red dreadlocks and an old-fashioned dress. A small boy with long black hair and pretty blue eyes. And the one in the center, the one Trent was really looking at, was the leader. Tall and thin, unreally pale skin, black hair that reached past his waist. Sharp, dark, knowing eyes. Trent... wasn't scared of vampires anymore. When he had imagined meeting vampires as a child and throughout his life as he got older, years and years with tons of scenarios in his head, Trent had never imagined approaching the lead vampire and coming onto him. And yet, here he was. "Uh. Hey.", he tried awkwardly. Wincing at his own lack of flirting skills, Trent squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the vampire to get angry at him. Instead, he chuckled. "Hey.", he said, his voice deep and raspy, whilst also being melodic and sweet at the same time. Trent blushed.


End file.
